


Freezer Burn

by sinfulwonder



Series: Saiou Week 2019 [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Ice Cream, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulwonder/pseuds/sinfulwonder
Summary: “Well,” the detective slowly let out a breath of air as he announced his plan, “I know you love sweets, so I was thinking we could check the freezer to see what kinds of ice cream they have… W-what do you think Kokichi?”“That’s a terrible idea!”“H-huh?”-------Shuichi takes Kokichi out on a date to inspect the freezer. Wackiness ensues.Day 6: Appreciation of Another's WorkThis is based on artwork by xs-xs on tumblr (more details in the notes!)





	Freezer Burn

**Author's Note:**

> So since it's appreciation day, I based this work on some fanart by xs-xs on tumblr! It's super adorable, so I'll link to that below. I basically just created a story around the scenario, and wanted to incorporate the dates from Dangan Salmon Team as well! So I hope you enjoy!
> 
> https://xs-xs.tumblr.com/post/184531787792/i-worship-linabigface-s-memes-i-had-to
> 
> (Seriously, check out their art, it's fantastic!)

“Wow! Amazing, Shuichi! I was just thinking about talking to you!”

Shuichi stared at Kokichi Ouma, date ticket in hand.

“But you already know that’s a lie!” The supreme leader sauntered closer to the detective, “Oooh is that for me?”

Shuichi ran a nervous hand through his navy hair, “Ah…yes. Would you like to spend some time together, Kokichi?”

The liar tilted his head, “Eww, no way! I’d hate that!” Shuichi heart sunk for a moment before Kokichi let out a laugh, “Of course that’s a lie, too! You know I could never say no to my beloved detective!”

Shuichi’s cheeks were dusted pink as the supreme leader linked his arm through Shuichi’s own, “So where are you going to take me, Detective! It better be extravagant enough for an evil supreme leader!”

“W-well I definitely wouldn’t get your hopes up for that…” Shuichi muttered.

“Neehee! That’s okay, I’d happily go anywhere with Shumai!” Kokichi sang out, and Shuichi wished he had his hat to hide under at the use of the pet name.

“Well,” the detective slowly let out a breath of air as he announced his plan, “I know you love sweets, so I was thinking we could check the freezer to see what kinds of ice cream they have… W-what do you think Kokichi?”

“That’s a terrible idea!”

“H-huh?”

Kokichi smirked at the detective, “You really need to get better at seeing through my lies, mister detective! I suppose you’ll just keep having to take me to fun places until you’re an expert! But I love ice cream! So let’s hurry up and go!”

The detective just nodded nervously and tried to convince himself that Kokichi definitely didn’t see how much he was blushing.

_It seems that he was just as bad at lying to himself as he was at seeing through Kokichi’s lies._

* * *

“Wow, the dining hall is empty! How weird!” Kokichi’s loud voice echoed slightly around the large room.

Shuichi chuckled, “I guess everyone’s out on dates of their own…”

“Oh so this _is _a date! Good to know!” Kokichi grinned at the boy, and took off towards the kitchen.

“N-no! I um didn’t m-mean!” Shuichi stammered and waved his arms at the boy.

Kokichi turned around and frowned at the detective, “Don’t lie, Shuichi! You know I hate liars the very most!”

The detective couldn’t help but let out a laugh as he allowed himself to slightly relax, “Sure, Kokichi.”

The detective followed the liar into the kitchen, pulling a couple of bowls down from the cabinets, and then stepped towards the freezer.

“C'mon, step right in! I'll hold the door shut for you, so just relax and freeze your head off!” Kokichi exclaimed, propping the door open.

“Umm no thank you. I’d prefer not to freeze to death if possible,” Shuichi said as he entered the freezer.

“Neeheehee! So picky!”

Shuichi scoured the shelves in the walk in freezer, noting how grateful he was that his assigned outfit had long sleeves. In the very back he found stacks and stacks of various flavors of ice cream.

“Oh wow, there’s so many flavors!” Shuichi exclaimed, “Kokichi, come look at these!”

Kokichi immediately skipped over to the detective, “Yes, my beloved?”

“S-stop calling me that,” Shuichi blushed and the supreme leader let out a giggle, “But seriously, look at all the different kinds!”

“Oh wow there seriously are! We could do an ice cream battle!”

“Huh?” Shuichi scratched his head in confusion, “What is an ice cream battle?”

“Psh, I can’t believe Shuichi isn’t aware of a game I invented just now! So infuriating,” Kokichi laughed, “We’ll each try every flavor of ice cream and decide which one is worthy of being the ONE TRUE ICE CREAM!”

Shuichi sighed, “So… a taste test?”

“Jeez, you don’t get it at all, how boring…” Kokichi scoffed, “The loser ice creams will be used for pranks! We’ll use all those dumb unworthy flavors to throw at people!”

“T-that sounds like a horrible idea!”

“Aww does it? Man Shumai, why do you have to be so mean to me?” Kokichi began to pout.

Shuichi sighed, “It j-just might hurt people, Kokichi. I would be willing to compromise and do a taste test with you, though.”

Kokichi paused for a second and then let out a sigh, “Fineee, but if you make me bored I’m pelting _you _with ice cream!”

Before Shuichi could protest Kokichi began to pick up the cartons of ice cream, and the detective began to do the same. They turned to the door to the kitchen and paused.

“…Kokichi?”

“Yes, Shuichi?”

“Does the freezer door automatically lock on the inside?”

“I…uh…think so.”

“S-so… It’s closed.”

“Good eye detective!”

Shuichi set the cartons down and walked up to the door.

_Locked._

“Well…crap…” Shuichi muttered and turned to the supreme leader.

“Oops?” Kokichi presented the detective with a sheepish grin.

* * *

“Okay, it can’t be _that _long until Kirumi starts dinner, right?” Shuichi had stopped panicking and slamming his fist against the door to turn to the supreme leader, “So we just need to hope that she uses something from the freezer!”

Kokichi was sitting on the floor, clutching his knees in his arms, silently shivering. He didn’t answer. Shuichi sat next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, “We’ll be fine, Kokichi, don’t worry. They’ll find us soon enough.”

Kokichi sighed, “I’m…really sorry. I didn’t plan this and that is seriously _not _a lie.”

“I know,” The detective reassured the boy, “I know you wouldn’t do something like that. You’re a kind person deep down, Kokichi. Even though you don’t want people to see it.”

Kokichi stared up at him with a blank expression on his face. It was only there for a moment, but then the boy began to laugh, “Oh you’re so gullible, Shumai! That was all part of my plan! I trapped you in here with me just so that I would have your undivided attention! You’re only thinking about me, right?”

“No that’s wrong!”

“Psh, you’re not thinking about me? What a waste,” He rolled his eyes at the detective.

Shuichi frowned, “I meant that you didn’t trap us in here. You’re just trying to push me away, Kokichi, make me annoyed and uncomfortable so that I’ll stop trying to figure you out,” the detective had a determined look on his face, “But guess what?”

Kokichi stared and let out a small, “…What?”

“I won’t stop trying. To figure you out I mean,” Shuichi allowed a small smile to adorn his face, “So yes, Kokichi, I’m pretty much only thinking about you…”

Kokichi jumped up and turned away from the detective, but Shuichi noticed that the back of his neck was flushed red against his normally pale skin. The supreme leader began to bang on the locked door, but stopped after a few tries.

“Ugh, this sucks!”

Shuichi stayed silent as crocodile tears began to form against Kokichi’s eyes, “WAH!!! AND NOW MY HANDS ARE COLD!!!” He began aggressively breathing on his hands to try to warm them.

Shuichi quickly stood and walked over to the boy, taking his hands in his own, “...Better?”

The supreme leader stared at him for a long moment, that same terrifyingly blank expression from earlier once again adorning his face. The moment felt like a lifetime as they stared at each other, hand in hand.

“...My lips are cold,” Kokichi murmured, and Shuichi’s eyes widened at the beautiful liar staring up at him.

Shuichi hummed quietly and began to lean forward. But Kokichi’s eyes widened and cheeks flushed a deep red as he allowed his flustered voice to exclaim, “W-wait!!”

Shuichi backed up, releasing the supreme leader’s hands as he turned away in utter embarrassment at his rejection.

“Shuichi, wait- I didn’t mean-”

“There you are. Goodness, it’s a good thing that I opened the freezer,” Kirumi quickly ushered the boys out of the freezer and instantly turned on a kettle, “Now. I’ll make you some tea to warm you up before dinner. Go sit in the dining hall and I’ll bring the tea and some blankets momentarily.”

Shuichi looked at his feet, “Kirumi, it’s f-fine. Really.”

Kirumi’s tone was firm as she clicked her tongue at the retort, “Go. Sit.”

Shuichi replied with a defeated nod, and he sat with the supreme leader in the still empty dining hall. Soon Kirumi swaddled the two with blankets and had set two steaming cups of tea in front of them. She immediately returned to bustling about the kitchen to work on dinner, so the two boys sat, silently sipping their tea.

Finally, Kokichi glanced up at the boy next to him, “Shuichi I-”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that-” the detective interrupted him.

“Shuichi-”

“It was too forward of me, and it was weird. I mean this was just our first date and I’m just so embarrassed that I even-”

“SHUICHI!” Kokichi screamed, silencing the rambling detective.

“W-what?”

Kokichi smirked, “My lips are still cold...”

_It seemed like we both had a really good time._


End file.
